


What If Daniel Survived?

by kbl55429



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but never between Eddie and Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: THIS IS JUST A PROMPT, SOMEBODY WRITE IT, IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GIVE IT JUSTICE.What if Daniel survived and the Buckley’s put Evan up for adoption after. What if they made Maddie believe he was just an imaginary friend (Maddie would have to be a little bit younger for it to work). What if the person who adopted Buck was Bobby. What if all these years later Daniel gets sick again and they need Buck. At this point Buck is an established firefighter in LA with his adoptive father, the only father he needs. Maybe even already dating Eddie. Buck knew who his biological parents were the whole time (because in the universe Bobby never lies to him), even met them at one point but they were terrible to him, made him believe Maddie (who he remembers, Buck would also have to be a little bit older for it to work) didn’t care about him or even love him, so he never contacts any of them again. What if Bucks the kid they never talk about and Maddie (whose been manipulated into forgetting him)and Daniel don’t even know he exist. But what happens when his bio parents crawling back asking for help, what will Buck do?Also love for it to include some parts of Bucks life growing up with Bobby, how it would’ve been so much better.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191890
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	What If Daniel Survived?

Someone write it please.


End file.
